


The Moose Had Eyes

by Brotal24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotal24/pseuds/Brotal24
Summary: Dean's aware, Cas is oblivious, but Sam knows.





	The Moose Had Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, my English grammar is drunk. #10yearsOfCastiel #TheDeanCasAnniversary

“Do you think why he fell?”

  
Dean paused, onion rings halfway to his mouth stained with ketchup. Sam answered without heat in his remarks but with a pleased grin on his face. But each word resonated in Dean’s mind hollered like a fire warning on crack. He set the onion rings on the plate and licked the remains of ketchup on his lips.

 

“Do you think why it stuns you every moment you lost him?” Sam went.

 

Dean eyeing Cas taking his order at the counter, struggling not to be awkward against his fixed posture and monotone speech. “Look, why not you have a savor of your green goo and shut the hell up--“

 

“Did Castiel know about how you feel--“

 

Dean gritted his teeth, “Whoah, there punzel. I don’t wanna play truth or dare games with ya--

 

“ that you love him, too?” Sam finished and concealed his success with his round innocent hazel eyes as Castiel arrived.

 

Dean froze as Cas’ brows furrowed and met his eyes. Sam oblivious to the pressure reached the plate and lay out the meal in front. Cas sat beside Dean, eyes remote, shoulders rigid. Yep, he hears it loud and clear.

 

Sam makes the talking, pointing out their strategy in their new case. Dean struggled to tune in, but he’s perplexed by Cas’ warmth radiated beside him. Ozone and rain awakened his impulse to inhale the source. But he pushed and tramped it, hands fiddled the fork instead while he cut the pancakes into minuscule fragments that the table rattled.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, “Dean, you’re trying to cut the table with a butter knife.” This time, he sends a bitch face that is sharper than Katana.

 

Dean blinked, stopped and puckered his lips. Sam continued explaining. He noticed Cas’ nice hands played the tip of the mug. He kicked himself in the groin as he met Cas’ eyes. The breath sucked out of him in one swoop as he caught the slight grin.

 

“What? Is there something amusing in my pancakes?” Dean croaked out, cheeks hot.

 

Cas instead studied his face like a precious memento. Dean swallowed the bitterness, shoulder tensed. That slight smile stretches further and Dean’s breathing snagged. A snicker broke out from Cas’ lips that Sam stopped talking. Concerned. “My apologies, I’m..happy.” He met Dean’s eyes.

 

Sam beamed, “Well, that’s great. Dean’s worried on you.”

 

Dean can’t evade and pulled away from Cas’ happy gaze. “Yeah.” He sighed out, knowing Sam’s gaze bore on him and crammed it on the corner. “Your soldier mode kinda bothers me. Ya see, can’t lose you. Again.”

 

Sam snorted and Dean stopped himself to throw the butter knife on Sam.

 

“Hey, the jokes on me now?” Dean clapped Cas’ shoulder. “That’s the first time I hear you laugh.”

 

Cas shrugged, “It’s because of you, Dean.”

 

Dean wants to retort a joke, but he can‘t as they held gazes again. He launched the carrot sticks on Sam as he kicked his shin under the table. “Wow, buy me dinner first before dropping a one-liner.”

 

  
“May I? I’ve never been in this but I wanted my first to be with you.” Cas said.

 

  
Dean stammered as Sam watched them. “Yeah.” He wiped his mouth and added, “I wonder why me?”

 

  
“Oh, I thought it was obvious.” Cas turned back his attention to the cup and stirred his coffee.

 

  
“He’s not that thick headed, though I preferred it as a denial.” Sam smirked. “You’re both whipped. I stopped wondering since last year. How about you, Dean?”

 

  
“Sam..” Dean bit his tongue, fighting the warm scattered on his cheeks. He sneaked his hand under the table until he reached Cas’ hand who squeezed back. “There are things don’t need clarification. What you see is enough.” He entwined their hands, away from Sam’s prying eyes.

 

  
“It doesn’t mean that what you see is what you get. Specially under the table. The subtext is fading, and things are about to change. Doors are waiting to be yank open as we shut the others, leaving the past.” Sam looked up and met Dean’s eyes, “Are you ready?”

 

  
Dean glanced at Cas then turned a confident look at Sam. “Well, not to ruin your RP mode but yeah, as always. Can we--“ He pecks a kiss on Cas’ cheeks and continued wolfing  his burger.

 

  
Cas watched him with a smile and took a sip of his black coffee. Since that day he drops the bomb, things change between him and Cas. That line, and that great wall crumbled. Dean, for the first time, sees Cas

 


End file.
